Chicken Soup for the Scientist
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: When Caesar went ill, the only person who can take care of him was his brother, Rex. But was there a reason why Rex doing this? One-shot. Bro Fluff.


**Set exactly after episode "Mind Games", possibly before episode "Hermanos".**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. All characters are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**Note: Un-betaed, the author doesn't live in English-based country (yadda yadda). In "What Lies Beneath" Rex stated that he had flu once. The sink in the lab pod was a simple sink used to wash hands (aware that there's no toilet in there).**

**The fanfic was dedicated for my friend, raeseddon. The idea was there a long time ago, and I tried my best to finish this for her birthday.  
**

,,,

_**"The 'I' in illness is isolation, and the crucial letters in wellness are 'we'." **_

**~Author Unknown.**

,,,

"Hatchoo!"

Peter Meechum turned back from his computer when he heard someone was sneezing. The foreign sound was very contradicting with buzzing computers and clicking buttons. The sneezing sound was coming from Caesar's lab section, of all places. He saw his Hispanic colleague was taking another tissue, rubbing it against his face abruptly.

However, Meechum had his manners. He shook his head in concern and then politely replied, "Bless you, Caesar."

"Uh... Thank you, Peter."

"Hatchoo!" He sneezed again.

Peter replied, "Bless you…."

And yet, another sneeze, "Hatchoo!"

"Bless you, again."

Caesar's sneeze at first was seldom, and then it went frequent and now Meechum couldn't keep up with the speed.

"For crying out loud, Caesar, how much blessings do you need?"

The Hispanic scientist mumbled. His voice was unclear because he was rubbing another tissue on his nose. "I'm fine, my nose just feels tingly, that's all."

"No, you're just sick." Peter stated the obvious fact.

"Meechum, please."

"Do all Salazars always this stubborn?" Meechum sighed as he turned back to his project.

Just as he predicted, Caesar sneezed again. Peter decided that he wouldn't waste his time debating to the young Hispanic scientist. Instead he glanced at Caesar's table.

The elder scientist commented, "You're a mess."

Caesar waved his hand, ignoring his warning. His tissues said otherwise. There was a pile of crumpled used tissues messily placed at Caesar's side, almost like a pile of snow. Those tissues were scattering and making him harder to locate his items. Peter Meechum looked at the Hispanic scientist's face. He took time to observe his colleague from afar. Caesar's face was so pale, his nose was red, and the lines under his eyes were getting dark.

"Did you have enough sleep last night?"

"I did!" He said that too quickly.

Meechum wasn't convinced, "Caesar, I've been working with you long enough to know that you're a terrible liar."

"I sleep for five hours!" Then Caesar paused, "Then again it maybe about three...or two hours, I…don't exactly remember."

Meechum looked at the Hispanic scientist with pity or annoyed. No one could actually tell Peter's real expression when he was using his poker face. The best way to describe his current expression would be sarcasm.

Caesar quickly denied. "But I'm not sick. That's impossible. I've never gotten sick when I joined Providence!"

The elder scientist raised one of his eyebrows, "Why's that?"

"Well, usually when I work late, Rex invaded my lab and protest or drag me to sleep..."

Then there was silence.

"It's impossible for you to be normal without your younger brother to nag you around. I guess there are things that never change."

"..." Caesar didn't answer but he sneezed again. He didn't know what was worse, the flu or the nagging feeling when Meechum mentioned Rex. No, stop that. He couldn't think of his brother again. Not when they're too close to their goal.

Meechum sighed, "We can't continue like this."

"No, we can't waste more time."

"Don't make me regret this, Salazar."

"I won't. I'm positive about this."

,,,

Few hours later, the simulation, Meechum was alert when Black Knight entered their lab. She wasn't pleased and all agents around her were intimidated by her dark aura. It was quite considerable why she acted that way. The last simulation was a catastrophe, because Caesar couldn't concentrate, he accidentally launched a button and destroyed half of his creation. Thankfully no one was injured. But they lost some of essential data.

"Dr. Salazar you are not well." Black Knight affirmed, "You are currently incapable of doing any work."

Everyone would agree, if only Caesar wasn't so stubborn.

"N-no. I'm not." The Hispanic scientist was sneezing again. He took another tissue, "I'm just distracted for a while. I'm sorry. Why don't we try it again? This time I can make it work."

"No. I'm not convinced that it will." Black Knight said that sarcastically. She then turned to Peter Meechum, demanding him an answer "Why you didn't report his condition, Dr. Meechum?"

Meechum narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to tell her anything. He was never wanted to follow any of her orders. The only reason why he was working in Providence was to work with Caesar, his former colleague, although he was quite annoying. Still, he didn't want to start argument with the new leader of Providence.

He answered, "I didn't realize it. I'm not aware of his condition."

Black Knight stepped forward and impatiently snatched the tissue box from Caesar. "Get some rest."

"But my work-" Caesar started.

"That's an order. Not a suggestion. I expect you to be well tomorrow."

,,,

Only after he entered his personal pod lab, Caesar started to admit that he wasn't well. His head was spinning and it was torturing him. Miraculously, Caesar still had the strength to change his clothes into his pajamas.

He would refer his current state as 'zombified' and it shouldn't be a joking matter considering what had happened to Meechum.

Caesar didn't go to his private room in Providence. He only went to his pod lab. After he reached the pod lab, he took a pillow and a box of tissue and laid on top of the table. When he settled his position he tried to close his eyes. His effort to sleep was a torture, because all of his memories; including plans, schematics and science reports were mashed up inside his head rapidly. Often times he woke up, his hand subconsciously was reaching the tissue box on his side and blew his nose. He didn't know how he managed to sleep, there were many times he opened his eyes, suddenly, unable to distinguish reality from his dream. Caesar also didn't realize that his phone was ringing or there's an intruder who entered his lab.

After few times blinking and pondering…for few minutes? Hours? He suddenly opened his eyes to see Rex's face hovering on top of him. Caesar blinked a few times to register if he was hallucinating.

Rex mustn't be here. Was Caesar hallucinating? However this Rex hallucination seemed very annoyed.

"You don't look so well." He actually talked.

Before Caesar reacted he saw Rex retreated, peeling off his gloves and then placed his bare hand on top of Caesar's forehead. He quickly pulled it and hissed, "Geez bro, you're burning up like a heated oven."

"Rex...?" Finally, Caesar's dry throat managed to voice his little brother's name.

Rex didn't reply, instead he got up from the rolling chair that Caesar usually used for his work.

"Hey, where do you always keep your thermometer?"

Still feeling confused, Caesar asked, "You're real..."

"Well, yeah I'm here all right." Rex smirked. He then looked back at Caesar, "What? You think I'm a figment of your imagination or something?"

"Honestly, yes. I thought I was being delirious." Now that Caesar was convinced that his little brother was really in his personal lab pod, he frowned. He sat up, struggling when he did it. "How did you get in? You shouldn't come her -"

"I noticed you installed a new password to access your pod lab."

"You...knew the password?"

"It's quite easy." Rex shrugged while he was busy opening each drawer, "If I were you, I would use Spanish word for a password. Thankfully you don't use weird names or numbers, so I got it after my third try. I would've impressed by this new system...if only you use another word."

Caesar winced, "_Cabeza de Trapo_..." He sheepishly laughed but ended up sneezing, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Uhuh" Rex crossed his arms on his chest, "So where's the thermometer?"

"Why do you need the thermometer?"

Rex demanded, "Answer my question first."

Caesar sighed while closing his eyes. The headache didn't get any better, "The thermometer for amphibian E.V.O.s is in that drawer and there's mamalian E.V.O.s on the other..."

"Okay, I rephrase my question. Do you have _a normal_ thermometer? You know, for normal human?"

"It's on the second drawer at your left."

Rex opened it hastily. He triumphed when he located it. The E.V.O. teen took out the case and went back to his older brother's side.

"Now tell me why you need thermome...hmmph!"

Rex gave him the answer. He shoved the thermometer inside Caesar's mouth.

"Rex...?" Caesar mumbled with the thermometer in his mouth, "You shouldn't be here."

Rex didn't answer his question. Instead he started another topic, "You didn't answer your phone. I have been calling you many times. So, I check you out. It turns out, you're looking as worse as ever."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just…need to talk or something to get my mind off things."

Caesar didn't realize that Rex didn't specify his problem. He was having constant nightmares ever since an impostor breaching their place…and yet…

Unfortunately the older brother didn't realize this sign, considering he had been too busy with his work. And now, due to his illness he couldn't think clearly.

Now Caesar was blowing his nose again, "If that's not important, then you should leave."

For a few seconds Caesar couldn't describe Rex's current expression after he said that. His little brother looked hurt? Or offended? Disappointed? Maybe Caesar was certainly being delusional, or wasn't he?

"That's harsh." Rex said that sarcastically, "I just wanna talk. It's that too much if I ask that?"

The older Salazar didn't understand why Rex was easily agitated. Normally, if Caesar asked him to leave, he just shrugged and went to anywhere he wanted. Rex didn't take Caesar's order seriously. Besides, he didn't want to stay in the Providence.

"Now's not a good time."

"You always say that." Rex complained, "There's never been a good time to talk. I understand your work is important but now you're ill. So let me he-"

"Look Rex, it's been a rough time. I'll be fine. Just leave me. I need a rest, that's all I need."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful." Rex said that sardonically, "I'm just here to check you out and now you're shoving me away?"

"I can't think through, Rex." Caesar rubbed both of his temples, arguing with Rex wasn't making his headache or runny nose went away. The last thing he wanted to deal was his moody younger sibling, "Please."

"Fine, then." Feeling frustrated, Rex stood up and ran to the door. He was about to press the button to the exit until he heard Caesar blow his nose again.

He looked back and reconsidered his action. All this time his older brother was always alone. He always worked so hard for his beliefs and took care of himself. Rex closed his eyes as he thought about it all, slightly annoyed for being indecisive. Then the E. V. O. teen turned back and went to his older brother's side.

Caesar startled. The reaction was slow due to his sickness, "W-what? You're back?"

"You know me, I have problem with authority."

The elder Salazar groaned.

"Oh, shut up." Rex rolled his eyes, "You're lame at tending yourself. Let me do my 'obligation' and take care of my ungrateful pain-in-the-ass older sibling."

He then ignored his brother's protest. He was too busy opening the drawers again.

"Where do you keep your blanket? I saw a worn blanket once."

"That wasn't my blanket. It's your blankie. You're always bringing it with you and sometimes stuffed it inside my lab."

"Then, do you know where do I usually stuff it?"

"On that third cabinet or your right. I guess... Why do you need it?"

Rex didn't answer his question again. He was slightly impressed that Caesar remembered the location even though the habit on 'stuffing things in his brother's room' was some kind of a childish game. The teen succeeded locating the item and pulled it out of the drawer. He quickly dragged the almost worn blanket to his older brother's side.

"Rex, what are you-"

Before Caesar fully sentenced his question he saw his little brother formed a small version of his smack hand and flipped his body to the side. Rex placed the blanket on table putting the elder back to his position and then wrapped the remaining blanket on top of him. He didn't do it gently and his wrapping went sloppy.

Rex asked again, "Do you have any food?"

Caesar was too confused with Rex's action that he hadn't fully absorbed that question, "Food?"

"Eh, you know? Canned beans or instant stuffs? You must have emergency food, somewhere."

Caesar thought his little brother was hungry. "There's some canned food on that cabinet." He weakly pointed out the right cabinet.

Rex located it immediately. As he open the place, he sort out the item. Canned corns, canned beans, ah here it is! Canned chicken noodle soup and the expiry date is...3 years ago?" He said the last sentence awkwardly, feeling disgusted.

"I had that thing few days before the nanite event, so technically it didn't age like I did."

To reduce his suspicion Rex took the can opener and sniffed when he opened it, "Okay... It'll do. Assuming this thing is safe. Hey, do you have a boiling pan?"

"Use the bowl."

The youngest Salazar spotted a dark colored bowl placed upside down near. When Rex picked it up, the bowl was slightly heavier than common bowl and the texture reminded him of a rock. He looked at his brother who was blowing his nose again. Rex raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the item on his hands.

Caesar answered, "I used to eat with that. It was designed to resist heat, it's pretty practical."

"Uh…okay. Do you have a microwave?" Rex asked as he dumped all of the soup to the bowl.

His older brother answered it simply, "No."

"Then, how do you heat things?"

Caesar pointed something that looks like ray gun. It was hanging on the wall. Rex picked it up and went spasm.

"What the heck is this...?"

"An instant heater."

Rex could never guess the exact purpose of his older brother's invention. It was as if all of his creations were meant to destroy things.

"This _thing_? You use this thing to heat food?"

"It's fast and effective."

"It looks like a gun... A laser gun! Are you sure this thing won't us blow up if I use this?"

"Yes, I'm sure it won't."

"Are you sure it won't cause radiation?"

"No, Rex. It won't. Just trust me on this."

"I always have trouble on trusting you all the time ever since you escape from the Nanite explosion!"

Then suddenly they looked each other. None of them say anything until Rex sighed and then proceed boiling the bowl of water with the odd object on his hand. He held the bowl as far as he could from his face and then pressed the on button while closing his eyes. Rex expected the worst scenario when it gave a buzzing sound.

But nothing happened. He only felt sudden temperature change on the bowl. Other than that, there's no danger and explosion. Rex sighed, feeling relieved, satisfied with the heated bowl of water. Though he hated to admit it, the heater was effective. When the soup was ready, Rex returned to Caesar and sat beside him. Seeing his older brother's confusion, Rex raised the bowl to him.

"It's for you."

"What?" Caesar blinked, "F-for me? But why?"

"You can't eat your medicine without eating something." Rex took out a small bottle of tylenol, the common flu pill, "Dr. Holiday forced me to keep this. I haven't got flu for a long time. But she's a Worry Wart so I have this just in case."

"Rex, I don't think I need this." Caesar frowned.

Rex slowly placed the bowl near the edge of the table where Caesar lied, and then his hand gradually morphed into one of his build.

"You know what, bro? I can make a build that look like a stretchy rope and I can force the medicine by gagging it inside your throat."

"Y-you wouldn't dare…"

When Rex's hand morphed into a small Blast Caster, Caesar went panic, realizing that his little brother was serious of this. Somehow, the idea of threatening his older brother was familiar to Rex.

"G-get...achoo! Get that thing away from me."

"Eat your food and then eat your damn medicine."

Caesar's eyes narrowed. But since he's weak, his expression wasn't frightening. Not that Caesar was ever look threatening…his inventions were another matter.

"Fine, you win." Caesar tried to sit up.

"Do you need help with it?"

Rex hesitated when he said that. The idea of spoon-feeding his weak older brother was ridiculously odd and out of place. Rex shook that thought and focusing on helping Caesar instead. But deep down, he was wondering if Caesar had spoon-fed him before.

As usual, Caesar's reaction was slow when Rex proposed that. He gave a blank stare at Rex for few seconds. After few blinks and a sneeze, Caesar realized that he wasn't being delirious.

"No, it's okay. I can eat this myself."

It was the best solution. Even if it's slow, Caesar couldn't exactly imagine if Rex tried to feed him. Rex wasn't exactly a patient guy, but there are times when he could sit and wait for his brother to eat. It was probably since he wanted to ask him a question.

"Hey, Caesar."

"Hmm?" He answered, while eating the soup.

"How many times did I get sick?"

"You rarely get sick, but you always got splinters and bruises… You are an accident prone after all."

Rex twitched his mouth a little, talking his childhood days with Caesar often result in embarrassment. However, the younger brother realized that they hadn't discussed this a long time ago…after he went missing for six months. Things had changed, Rex and Caesar had been so engrossed in their work that they had no time for that.

So Rex asked hesitantly, "Did you take care of me when it happened?"

"Sometimes." Caesar pondered, "Mama was nursing you better than me. But when it comes to bruises, I almost tended you all the time. I even formulated my own medicine for you or had my own set of emergency band-aids."

Rex gave a faint smile. Caesar didn't notice how much those words meant to him.

"_Gracias_..." Caesar muttered as he gave the empty bowl to Rex, "Is there any reason why you come here? You wanted to talk? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to discuss childhood accidents."

"Yeah, about that…" Rex paused for a while as he took the empty bowl, "I guess you're not in condition to talk." The youngest Salazar offered the cold pill and a tumbler filled with water.

Caesar's condition went better, but not fully recovered. He didn't cough or sneeze as much as before he ate the soup and his head went lighter. He took Rex's offer and drank the pill. He gave it to Rex again and lay down as he watched his younger sibling brought the empty bowl to the sink.

"You know…this doesn't mean I can join your team."

Rex's faint smile faded immediately, but he quickly shrugged.

"Feh, I didn't intent to do that." He took Caesar's empty glass of water and went to the sink. He placed the plate and mumbled in a low tone voice, "Although it'll be nice."

Rex refused to face his brother because he didn't want to make it seem like begging. In attempt to pry off his mind, Rex used a clean handkerchief and dampened it with cold temperature. After the cloth was wet enough he wring it so that there was no excess. Rex wasn't an expert on nursing. He only assumed it was necessary procedure, mimicking this from Dr. Holiday.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I don't know..." Rex answered as he placed the damp piece of cloth carefully on his older brother's forehead, "But doing this seems so...familiar."

Caesar finally letting himself relaxed slightly chuckling when Rex doing it. He didn't fold the piece cloth neatly, but didn't complain it out loud. The younger brother's expression remained unreadable. He only looked down at Caesar and then sat on the chair beside him.

"You're working late these days?" Caesar asked.

"We all did after I returned." Rex answered and then he folded his arms and rested his head on top of it, near the table where Caesar laid.

"So, you didn't get enough sleep. I presume?"

"Hmm...I've got nightmares lately, can't sleep that much. But I'm okay."

Caesar still worried, Rex shouldn't be here. He turned his head, carefully didn't make the damp cloth on top of his forehead fall. He observed his little brother who was asleep. The older Salazar thought that he hated the flu because it slowed down his work in progress to fix the world. But as he saw his little brother drowsed peacefully, he thought his sickness could be a blessing. It bought them some time, a time for them to have a peaceful moment, without worrying the world. He didn't have to worry about Black Knight's order to restrain Rex.

The older brother couldn't be too grateful for this, at least not loud enough to make Rex notice. Because once there's a slight indication, Rex would probably take him away from the Providence. He couldn't do that, there's too much risk, especially when he's too close on fixing the world's problem.

After few minutes of silence, Caesar extended his hand and placed it on top of Rex's head. That's the only gratitude he could show…for now.

Rex was slightly alarmed when he felt something on top of his head. He relaxed a little when he noticed it was his brother's hand. There was no hugging, there was no confession or apology and Caesar remained distant from his little brother. But when Rex felt Caesar's hand on top of his head, it felt so real…much real than his nightmare.

"_Face it, bro, it's why I left you. Mom and Dad too!"_

Slowly, that haunting words from that imposter, who pretended to be his brother, was ceased. It's because the hand that stroking his head. That simple weight on his head was a proof that those words were lies. For the first time after few days of restless night, Rex wasn't having any nightmares.


End file.
